


Our own steps

by Megxolotl



Category: Flat Dreams - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megxolotl/pseuds/Megxolotl
Summary: Mother says to beware, be warned, be wary. She says this to everything, no matter what you say to her, so I think that means she’s very proud of me. Heck, I’m very proud of me! I wish my brother could be proud of me, but no family member is perfect, they become perfect when you learn to accept them for what they are.... I… I don’t remember having a brother. These tapes don’t make sense to me.Welcome to Night vale, ep 33 - Cassette





	Our own steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flat Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062122) by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan). 



> Just a little thing to commemorate the fact that on this day, 21 of december, I was first plunged into this mini-fandom

 

In the world he constructs for himself, his brother hugs him on the day of his thirteenth birthday.

Within the four walls of a bedroom destroyed a long, long time ago and not yet, he is content as a child who still does not know how harsh the world can be.

He has burned every single bridge behind him; the little room could as well be a fortress. Or a prison, from where he won’t come out.

No matter how hard _**he**_ knocks.

 

* * *

 

In the small hours between absolving his duties as son and as big brother, he writes letters upon letters. They are his will and the only thing he can leave to resemble some sort of inheritance.

He signs every one of them. Apologizes for the little white lies he has said during the years.

He will not apologize for leaving him a choice.

 

* * *

 

In her new home there is not a speck of grey; she has seen enough of it to last her for a lifetime. Which, in a sense, did.

She remembers every single one of them: those seeking and those escaping, driven from will or from ~~chance~~ fate.

_The same story with different actors._

The one whose wound she is treating right now definitely belongs in the latter category.

 

“You have the face of a smartass.”

 

* * *

 

In the woods of a town known to few, in a clearing known to even fewer, stands a statue. It looks like is been there since a long, long time ago.

One of the pine trees surrounding the glade creaks with an odd, metallic noise. A little distance from the tree, almost under the statue’s outstretched hand, is a secret hiding place, made for ancient books too dangerous to read.

The breeze picks up a little. It almost sounds like a lullaby, from a long, long time ago, and far, so far away.

 

* * *

 

 

_We follow our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_our own steps, while our shadows keep watching us_

_The wrong step would be not to start this exodus_

_The wrong step would be not to start this exodus_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the end are from the song "Big Houses", by Squalloscope. Featured as weather on, you guessed it, ep 33


End file.
